A Lesson Learned
by Queenphantomhive17
Summary: I'm not really sure what the lesson was here, I just had to come up with a title and I think it fits the story somehow. Takes place during the Chuunin exam, before Orochimaru invades Konoha and such


The day of the Chuunin exams. I wake up to soft noise. The humming of the refrigerator, footsteps tip toeing in the hallway. And Kakashi sensei sitting on my window sill.

"Yo!" He says. Lord I try not to blush. His sexy ass sitting there reading those flirtation books.

"Ohayoo. Kakashi." I rub my eyes open and my cheeks so the redness goes away. I step out of my bed, slip on my slippers and make my way to the bathroom.

"Where the fuck is my toothbrush?" I ask.

"I bought you a new one. Yours smelled really bad. Really bad. Like you were giving blowjobs bad."

He hands me a new one and I glare at him. I brush my teeth quick and make my way to the kitchen, and find a bowl of steamed rice and miso soup.

"Eat up!" Kakashi exclaims, "and say 'itadakimasu!' When you do."

"I'm no Naruto okay?"

"Do it." Kakashi ordered.

"No." I say.

"Do it."

"No."

"Do it."

"No!"

"Sasuke, if you don't say itadakimasu I swear..."

I cut him off "ITADAKIMASU!" I scream.

"Thank you. And no shouting. It's too early in the morning for that shit."

We start out to this training place Kakashi is taking me to, in order to use my special attack Chidori for the exam. We pass by Kurenai-sensei and Asuma with their teams of Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba and Shino. They wave over to us.

"Good luck on the Chuunin exam Sasuke!" Kiba calls out to me.

"I love you Sasuke!" Ino shouts. God isn't she annoying. I yell back "thanks!" and continue walking. Kakashi eventually signals to me to travel upward, and we run on top of tree branches. Running freely like the wind. Almost like two rebellious couples getting away from the dangers of society. I stumble on a branch and fall right to the forest floor, when Kakashi catches me.

"Be more careful next time. Okay?"

I stare into his eye a little too long, and nod yes. He puts me down and we start back up again. I don't fall after that incident.

Kakashi and I reach a rocky clearing. Brown dust sputters up everywhere and a few boulders to practice Chidori on.

"Here we are. Now shall we start? We only have a couple hours until your match starts."

"Yes of course." I stand in front of a boulder and form a seal. Holding my right arm down with my left, I accumulate a large amount of chakra in the form of lightning and strike at the boulder with force. If doesn't shatter. Just dent.

"What the fuck was that pathetic shit eh?" Kakashi swears. Please do that over. Yes. Please do that over. Honestly Sasuke, you're about to disappoint me."

"Gomenasai! I won't do it again!" I form another ball of chakra and strike the boulder. It shatters.

"Excellent. It should be like that every time! Carry on!"

I try a third time, but I missed the next boulder completely.

"Two is your limit. Rest. Then we'll start back up again."

"Try again Sasuke." Kakashi-sensei says to me. It's almost time for my match, and yet I am practicing Chidori, still, with my gorgeous amazing sensei Kakashi. The way his gray hair sparkles in the sunlight, and the mask hiding his mysterious, and probably good looking, face. He continues to read his Icha Icha book.

"I. Can't. Go. On." I pant. I collapse to the ground and look at the sky. Pretty white clouds float by. I pinpoint what they look like. The one farther away looks like a martini glass. This one a ball and that one a dick... Kakashi interrupts my thoughts.

"Can you stand Sasuke?" God the thought of fucking kissing him. This nigga is sexy as fuck! The Konoha headband over his Sharingan and his mask hide his pretty face. I want to see it. I need to see it.

"Sasuke, I'll carry you over here. I'm sorry if I pushed you too hard."

Oh no Kakashi I'm so fine. And so are you. He picks me up and carries me over to a rock. A place where no one can see us. I'm glad he picked this place out of any. I lay down on the hard bed of rock. Kakashi leaves.

"Matte!" I want to say. But I don't. I let him leave. I'm such a coward. I can't even confess my love to a teacher.

"So what now sensei?" I ask after a moment of silence.

"We'll wait until you can move and try again."

"Kakashi. I'm beat. Shouldn't I get a reward for this?"

"What kind of reward? The reward you get is passing the exams. Rest. Don't speak."

"Dicksucker." I mumble to myself.

I sigh and look up at the clouds again. Akamaru and another dick. I close my eyes for a moment. Thoughts from this morning appear. Nigga said I need a new toothbrush. Please. I feel myself drifting off to sleep, when I suddenly feel gentle hands caressing my body.

"I'll make you feel amazing Sasuke. You're reward has come." A voice whispered in my ear. It is then I realize it's Kakashi! This nigga Kakashi whispered, whispered in my ear! Too startled to get up, I lie there patiently, and close my eyes again. I feel something warm and ticklish against my dick. I slowly open my eyes. Holy shit. It's Kakashi. His mouth glides up and down, swallowing every bit of semen I let out. I try not to moan, but I do. Embarrassed. He grabs my nipples and plays with them. Plays. Kakashi a nearly thirty year old ninja plays with a fourteen year old's nipples.

"I like them," Kakashi licks. He rubs his dick against mine. What pleasure I'm experiencing! I start to breathe heavy and my mind fills with previous thoughts of Kakashi I've had so far. My mind races, and without realizing I had, my arms are wrapped around his body. He kisses me. My God he has a gorgeous face. Way cuter than Neji, who I constantly think about as well. His tongue slides into my mouth. The warmth and taste of my semen fills my taste buds.

"I'll loosen you up a bit." Kakashi says. He works his way down to my ass. Licking every body part on the way. Each kiss and lick gives me immense pleasure. I can't stop the tingly feeling all over my body.

"What a nice ass you have!" Kakashi exclaims.

"I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing. But. Thanks!"

He slides his finger over my hole. I immediately close my legs.

"No absolutely not. Sasuke. I'm not leaving here without a taste of your ass. Absolutely not! Now open please!"

I shake my head. "No Kakashi! You're gonna hurt me!"

"I won't hurt you trust me. I promise." I slowly open my legs and Kakashi gently presses them down. He then sticks his tongue up my ass. Up my fucking ass it goes. Slimy and wam it feels. God I feel weird. Is sex really this weird? I wonder if sex with Neji is like this? I would totally fuck him.

"Are you thinking about someone else? Am I not pleasing you my dear Sasuke?" Kakashi looks at me with pleading eyes.

"Ah. I'm sorr.." He cuts me off.

"No sorries here. You were thinking about someone else. I'll make you regret it."

He shoves his dick up my ass. I can't resist now.

"Thought you said you weren't going to hurt me!" It feels too good to be true. If Kakashi had breasts I think Id hold them at this point. He rides me. His face bursting with sweat and his cheeks a flaring red.

"Daisuki Sasuke," Kakashi looks into my eyes, "I will always lo..." He senses a shadow coming from behind a rock.

"Who goes there? Come out! Your murderous intent is noticeable." The figure steps from behind the rock. Gaara. My face sneers.

"People can hear you from down below don't you know?" He spoke calmly as he steps forward.

"How long have you been standing there?" Kakashi asks.

"I have been sitting quite a while and I'm afraid I just stood up."

Without realizing I burst, "What brings you here? How dare you mess up our awesome sex scene?"

Gaara sighs. "I just wanted to see how my opponent looked before his match. And now I see. A little too much I see."

I notice semen from both our dicks spilling out. I immediately push Kakashi away and cover up.

"Don't cover up like a little bitch Sasuke. We both know Gaara wants to join in our little fun. Don't you?" Kakashi teases.

"No I think I've had enough for today." Gaara walks away from us. Steadily, then runs. He wipes his face while doing so.

"Shall we get back to business?" Kakashi asks.

I shake my head. "No. I'm not in the mood anymore. My ass and back isn't comfortable on this rock either." I put on my clothes and practice to make another Chidori.

"Oh, and by the way, you may want to buy yourself a toothbrush as well. Seems like you have performed a blowjob as well."

Gaaras perspective:

I jump up to a large rocky clearing and find a gray haired man and oh. It's Sasuke. Sasuke. Just the name makes me cringe with happiness. Is he? It couldn't be. Baki told me that the gray haired man is Kakashi, a Hidden Leaf Jounin. Very skilled I must say. With everything, even in the bedroom. Look at those moves he's doing on Sasuke. Maybe I can give some pointers for Temari. She needs some. I'm getting this feeling. Seeing Sasuke's red face makes me wanna. Go for it. I pull down my pants and fondle with the tip of my cock. Kankuro always says start with the tip first. Then slide your wet hand up and down it. Where the hell am I supposed to find water? From watching Kakashi and Sasuke, I'm drooling. I use that to lubricate my hand and lather it up and down. Wow this feels amazing. I then suck on my index and middle finger and shove it up my ass. I want to scream. I can't. They're there. Both of my hands are working faster now. My hand on my cock stops, and I secrete a thick white fluid from my urethra. So this is what Kankurou was talking about when he meant this. It's semen! Wow. It looks awesome. I will never look at milk the same again. I see a kunai fly toward my way and a voice shout.

"Who goes there? Come out! Your murderous intent is noticeable."

I quickly scramble to get my clothes on and step from behind the rock. I step toward Kakashi and Sasuke.

"People can hear you from down below don't you know?" I say shyly. My beautiful Sasuke lies there with a pained expression on his face. I try my hardest not to frown. The gray haired Kakashi asks,"How long have you been standing there?"

I answer "I have been sitting quite a while and I'm afraid I just stood up."

Sasuke bursts, "How dare you mess up our awesome sex scene?"

I nearly cringe at this. To know that our two hearts will never meet.

"I just wanted to see how my opponent looked before his match. And now I see. A little too much I see." I reply.

Kakashi asks about joining in, but I can only focus on my broken heart.

"No I think I've had enough for today." I slowly walk, then burst into a sprint, wiping tears from my eyes and touching the character of "love" on my forehead. Maybe it doesn't exist after all.


End file.
